Rein Raus
by Mokushi Ryuu
Summary: Title from Rammstein! Harry Potter-Black works at the Jeffersonian, is a special agent with the highest clearance, and a complete mystery to Booth; who spends way more time than he should pondering just why everyone seems to adore the Charming Brit!
1. Chapter 1

So, some back ground; Harry took over for Dr Brennen when she was gone for a year with Booth in Afghanistan. he comes back early.

Special Agent Seeley Booth entered the office of his dear friend and one time lover, and found a shapely woman bent over at the waist while digging through the bottom drawer of a file cabinet.

Thinking it was Cam he walked over and palmed her rear. After a year in Afghanistan training recruits, where relief was few and far in between, he was hard up for some release that didn't involve some self exploration.

Cam had rather liked his spontaneous come-ons, and he was therefore shocked when he found himself on his back with the sharp end of a scalpel inches from his face.

Who he had mistaken for Cam, turned out to be a petite man with blazing green eyes, and fine features, covered by smooth unblemished skin, except for the jagged scar over his right eye. His had nice pink lips with a darker spot in one area where he was prone to chewing. Kissable, Booth decided.

"Who the fuck are you?" the emerald eyed man growled. The tone of voice sent shivers down Booth's spine and he felt his gut clench in fear. The look on the man's face reminded him of the faces his fellow soldiers had worn, and that put him on edge. The man looked far too young to have seen what he and his 'Brother's' had seen.

"Oh my god, Dr Black are you alright!" Dr. Camille "Cam" Saroyan exclaimed as she rushed into the room. He helped Dr Black up and began fussing over his clothes.

"Cam. Cam! I'm fine! This prick got a little fresh and I might have over reacted." he said sheepishly. Cam turned back to face the interloper and her eyes widened in shock.

"Seeley?" she asked, hesitant.

"Hey Cam." Seeley said giving her an adorable look.

"What were you doing grabbing Dr Black's butt?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I thought he was you." Booth said, shrugging and finally standing. Dr black put the scalpel back on Cam's desk, and picked up a roll of labels.

"That's my cue." he said, his British accent tinted with amusement. "I'll be in the Mausoleum if you need me." he said walking out while whistling a tune that Booth had heard before.

"Mausoleum?" Booth asked.

"It's what he calls the storage room." Cam explained. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished training the recruits and they let me return to my duties at the FBI. Who is that guy?" Booth asked before Cam could comment.

"That's Dr Harry Potter-Black. He comes highly recommended from Dr Brennan, Dr Gordon Wyatt, Dr Sweets, and both the British Government and Our own." Cam said offhandedly, more interested in interrogating Booth.

Seeley whistled appreciatively at the reference list.

"Has Bones met him?" he asked.

"Apparently they met a while ago and she bumped into him when you both were in London. You really need to pay attention." Cam said fondly.

"I don't remember him, and I think I would." he said casting a look to the empty doorway. "What's he like?"

"He's a nice mix of Dr Brennan and Dr Wyatt, with superb social skills." she said succinctly. "Now, enough about him, how are you doing?"

* * *

Harry ran his hand over his pulled back hair, while letting out an explosive sigh. His two reactions to the Special Agent had him in a tizzy.

On the one hand, he was still riding the adrenaline rush from his quick defense, and on the other hand he was fighting his arousal. They hadn't warned him that FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth was such a hunk.

He shook himself out of his stupor before he could begin psychoanalyzing himself and began labelling the clear plastic bins which held the shattered remains of a man who'd been forced through a woodchipper.


	2. Chapter 2

So, some back ground; Harry took over for Dr Brennen when she was gone for a year with Booth in Afghanistan. he comes back early.

Booth was on a mission, not knowing that at that exact moment his quarry was on a mission that directly counteracted his.

He was in search of the elusive Dr Black, who had, thus far, been an expert in keeping three steps ahead of him. He stuck his head in the "Bug Room" where Hodgins was watching some beetles go to town on what appeared to be an arm, with Dr Black at his side.

Booth paused and watched the two of them act like little boys after finding something disgusting to poke with a stick, though they were both in their thirties. He cleared his throat and enjoyed the surprise which ran through Dr Black's eyes, which then darted around looking for an exit.

'Not this time, buddy' Booth thought as he walked further into the room.

"Whatcha up to?" Booth asked, hands in his pockets and an innocent look on his face.

"Harry and I were just discussing what would happen if you fed epinephrin to Dermestes Maculatus." Jack said beaming.

"Der-what?" Booth asked.

"Flesh Eating Beetles." Harry explained, giving Hodgins a look. "I'm pretty sure anything more than half a microdose would fry their simple brains. We should set up an experiment at a time when we can afford to have a thousand dead beetles laying around." Harry shot Hodgins a look.

Booth inferred that something along those lines had happened before. Harry caught his eye and smiled tentatively.

"Last time it was Amphetamine. Never again." Harry said fondly. Hodgins laughed as he left the room to go flirt with his wife some more.

"So, Dr Black, tell me about you?" Booth said, crossing his arms. Harry opened his mouth to respond, when he was interrupted by the arrival of Daisy Wick.

"Dr Black, Teddy's on the phone for you, he sounds anxious. Oh hi Agent Booth, when did you get back? Obviously it was recently, otherwise I'm sure I would have seen you! Dr Brennan's not here right now, I think she's taking more time in Maluku, but don't you worry, Dr Black stepped right in and filled her shoes perfectly! Not that he wears her shoes because that would be weird, not that there's anything wrong with men wearing women's shoes-!" Daisy rambled.

"Miss Wick." Harry said politely. Daisy abruptly stopped speaking and looked at Harry with starry eyes.

"Yes Dr Black?" she said slowly.

"Shoo!" he said. She 'eeped' and fled, her face turning pink. Booth had to chuckle at the way Harry casually got the motor mouth to shut up and leave. "I'll be right back, Teddy's home sick." he explained as he strode from the room to the nearest phone, which happened to be back in Cam's office. Leaving Booth curious as to who Teddy was.

He caught the end of Harry's conversation with Teddy.

"-alright? You listen to Andy and don't give her any lip. If you're good, I'll bring you home something special." Harry said, smiling. "Ok, you rest up. I love you too." hanging up, Harry turned, not at all surprised to find Booth standing in the doorway watching him.

"Who's Teddy?" Booth asked, searching for another piece to the puzzle that was, Harry Potter-Black.

"He's my godson. He's staying with me this summer before he goes back to boarding school." Harry said, smiling fondly. Booth whistled appreciatively, knowing just how expensive boarding school was, having once considered sending Parker to one.

"His parent's must have deep pockets." he muttered under his breath.

"Their dead." Harry said bluntly, flicking through a file. "I'm paying his expenses."

"Who's Andy?" Booth asked, not willing to waste his time with Dr Black in silence.

"His grandmother, my cousin three times removed." Harry bit his lip as he read over the tox-screen results. "Damn, fucking benzodiazepines."

Booth, startled by the swearing, snorted as he tried to cover a laugh. At Harry's raised eyebrow he hastened to explain.

"I've never heard a British person swear before. You're all usually so composed and proper." he said, putting on a horrible British accent.

"I blame you American's for my filthy mouth. The Queen would be appalled." Harry said with a put upon sigh.

"The Queen? You know the Queen?" Booth asked, a look of childish delight on his face. "I wanted to meet her when Bones and I were over there."

"Yes, I know the Queen. She's like my 19th cousin, I think. Something like that, I haven't looked over the family tapestry in years." Harry muttered as he left the room to seek out the interns. Leaving Booth burning with questions and curiosities. He resolved to look up any information he could on Harry Potter-Black when he returned to his office at the FBI.

Yes it's short, but hey, It's an update; which if you look at my track record i don't do a lot of!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, another update? I'm on a roll! Maybe I'll miss a month so you don't start to expect a tuesday deadline . . .Yes, i *AM* that cruel.

"Lord Potter-Black." Madam Bones greeted as she stepped through his fireplace, which was designed specifically for Floo Travel. "What a lovely place you have here."

"Thank you. I found that most of my ancestral homes wore a shroud of misery that I didn't want to raise Teddy in. So I bought this place. How can I help you?"

"There's been an increase in Death Eater Activity over the last three months, we have some intel that he-who-must-not-be-named had one more Horcrux. Apparently he created it mere days before you defeated him." Madam Bones said sadly.

"Well shit." Harry muttered.

"My sentiments exactly." Madam Bones agreed, nodding her head. "It is made doubly worse, by the fact that the Horcrux is planted in a child." the Minister said with a grimace. Harry froze, horror gripping his stomach hard.

"A child? A Child? That sick freak." Harry hissed. Madam Bones nodded, agreeing.

"We were hoping that you could extract the child, and help us in anyway that you can with ridding him of the Horcrux, without harming him."

"I'll help in any way that I can. I take it the American's have been notified?" Harry asked, standing and pacing.

"Of course. As have the Queen and Her Majesty's Secret Service, as well as MI-5." Minister Bones said, standing as well.

"Alright, just let me start getting my family flooed over, and I'll see you in a few days." Harry said, holding out the tin of floo to Madam Bones. She nodded and left, after handing him an official document printed on muggle paper so that the American's wouldn't question it.

As soon as Madam Bones was gone, Harry flooed the Weasley's. If things turned sour, he wanted them out of the way lest they be targeted by anyone who escaped the purge.

Booth flipped through the thick folder with Harry's name labelled on it. Despite the thickness of the folder, there was so many things blacked out and missing, it might as well have been empty. Most of the pages were classified and not even the director of the FBI had clearance to read them.

It was one more mystery about Harry Potter-Black.

He was jerked from his thoughts as several agents ran past his office, a hard look on their faces, as if they were just told of another terrorist attack. He stood up and left his office, getting as far as the hallway leading to the Director of the FBI's office, before he was stopped.

"I'm sorry Agent Booth, you're not allowed to go in there." a guard said, staring straight ahead. Booth was baffled, he damn near had top clearance, and now there was a secret meeting he wasn't invited to?

"What's going on?" he asked. The guard remained silent, only snapping to attention and saluting when someone came up from behind Booth.

"Sir!" the two guards saluted, staring straight ahead as a familiar head of messy Black hair appeared in Booth's field of vision.

"At ease gentlemen, there's no need to salute me." an amused British voice said. "Hello Agent Booth, I didn't know you were invited to this little shindig." Harry said, smiling up at the Special Agent.

"I'm not." Booth said shortly. Harry's face fell.

"Oh. Well have a nice day then, I guess." Harry said, awkwardly. The door at the end of the short hall opened and the Director of the FBI stepped out, flanked by the Deputy Director and a man Booth recognised as a man he served in the Army with. The man was deadly accurate with his sniper rifle and as cold as marble.

"Lord Potter-Black, we're ready." the Director said formally. Harry grimaced, shot Booth a look and slipped past the armed guards, who were still saluting.

"Alright gentlemen, let's get this show on the road." Harry could be heard saying, as the door closed and two more guards stepped in front of it. Booth reluctantly walked away, yet another puzzle piece added to the growing pile of just who exactly Harry James Potter-Black was.

"Alright, lord-"

"Just Harry, please." Harry interrupted the Director of the FBI. "I take it everyone here knows of the Wizarding world?" after getting everyone's nods, Harry sighed in relief and pulled out his wand. He was now triply glad he didn't really go through his plan to bury the wand with Dumbledore. Not only because the manipulative bastard didn't deserve the honour, but because his tomb was broken into a week after Harry said he'd buried it there.

With a flick of the Death Stick, an image appeared against the far wall, where everyone could see it. On it, were the faces of three men and one woman, slowly rotating.

"These are the four highest ranking Death Eater's who have managed to evade captivity. Personally, I have never dealt with these four individuals, so I cannot tell you first hand how dangerous they are, but you will need to be on full alert at all times. You sleep with your eyes open, gun ready. You don't go anywhere alone, you don't even piss alone. To have evaded capture for this long and still be bold enough to plan and carry out successful attacks, means these four have some juice."

Harry flicked his wand again, changing the screen. Now a ten year old boy was the sole picture, slowly rotating. He was dirty, his clothes were hanging from his thin body and he was shaved bald.

He reminded Harry of himself, the lost look, too big clothes, dirty skin and a helpless air. He had hazel eyes, and a cute button nose.

"This is Ambrose, no last name. Apparently, he is the child of Elena, no last name. One of the most dangerous of the Death Eater's we are apprehending. They are using him as the vessel of Voldemort's last Horcrux. We do not know his mental state as of now. Our mission, is to hunt the Death Eater's down, eliminate them and rescue Ambrose."

"Thank you Harry." the Director said, as Harry vanished the image. "You all have the option of backing out right now. We are working with the Specialists from MI-5 on this, Lor-Harry has requested that the Auror's stay out, as we will be using Normal means to do this."

When no one left, Harry allowed himself a small smile.

"If it comes down to a wizard battle, I will handle that. There will more than likely be new recruits, incapacitate, but don't shoot to kill. There should only be four deaths in this whole thing." files on their targets, locations, & M.O.'s were passed around and everyone filed out, after swearing an oath to keep everything secret.

The offices were strangely quiet as Seeley Booth sat at his desk twiddling his thumbs. Sighing, he gathered his things and went to the Jeffersonian, they always managed to distract him, and perhaps they'd heard some news on either Harry or Bones.

"Hey Booth." Hodgins greeted as the Special Agent stepped into his lab. "No we haven't heard anything, I even drove by Harry's house. It's full of people, but no Dr Black."

"You drove by his house?" Booth asked.

"He lives in my area. Met his family." Hodgins said, shooting Booth a look. "Nice bunch, their worried sick over what ever he's involved in. Wonder what it is? You think he's a spy or something?"

"Or something." Booth said noncommittal. Hodgins eyes lit up, his mind already racing with the possibilities.

"He must have been in retirement and they called him back to deal with the one that got away!" Hodgins said, fairly vibrating with excitement.

"That's exactly what's happened. You actually got one right." Angela said, entering the lab.

"What? Really?"

"No. Harry's not a spy. But he is on the video phone, come on." Booth and Hodgins followed the artist like two dogs on a short leash. They entered Angela's lab and there Harry was, beaming out at all of them from all the way in England. There was a bustle of activity behind him, from what Booth could see people were arming themselves.

"Hello all." Harry said, his normally understated accent back in full force. "Things are going surprisingly well over here, and I'll be back home in a few days."

"What's going on?" Cam asked. Harry looked at someone behind the camera and gave them a look. They didn't hear a response, but Harry did smile fondly at them.

"I can't give you the full details because none of you have the clearance, but I can say that the remnants of a cult I eradicated some years ago has resurrected and a child is involved. I've been asked by he Queen to end it once and for all and rescue the child." someone off camera said something and brought a smile to Harry's face. "Oh yeah, souvenirs! Who wants what?"

"That's not necessary, Dr Black." Cam said before anyone could shout out anything.

"Alright, that's expensive jewelry for Cam, art supplies for Angela, rare bugs and or declassified documents for Hodgins, Tourist stuff for the interns, Booze for Booth. Gotcha." Harry said, winking. "I gotta go, we're rounding up some peons in half an hour and I need to suit up." Harry waved bye and the connection ended.

"Wow Cam, expensive jewelry." Angela teased.

"That's the last thing I need, some gaudy piece of overpriced yellow junk." Cam said, fondly.

"Sweetie, have you seen the jewelry Harry wears?" Angela asked. Everyone but Booth nodded, he hadn't really been paying attention. "His watch? William Baume, it's a Flying Tourbillion, which costs upwards of seventy-five thousand, U.S." Booth whistled.

"Wow, he dropped that much on a damn watch?" Booth was disgusted and impressed at the same time.

"He wears expensive jewelry, but his clothes are normal." Dr Sweets said.

"What can I tell ya?" Angela said. "I only know how much his rings and watch cost because I wanted a watch just like that for Hodgins."

"My family is loaded and I'd think twice before I even considered dropping 75k for a watch." Hodgins said smirking.

"I'm sure he has bundles of cash to spare, he is a Lord." Cam said, rolling her eyes as her team disbursed.

"Wait a minute, you all knew he was a Lord? I only found out yesterday!" Booth complained.

"I sent you a memo." Cam said, giving Booth a look. Booth never read his memo's.

"Anyway back to work people, we need to hold down the fort until Dr Black returns." Cam said.

"Where's Dr Black gone?" a familiar voice asked from behind them. Cam's eyes widened as she whirled around to find Dr Temperance Brennan standing in the middle of the walkway, as if she hadn't been gone for fourteen months.

I'm absolutely pants at writing action so don't expect an epic battle or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all, greetings from the mile high club! I am currently on my way back home to visit the family, so I wont be able to write. luckily I jotted this down in the lounge (sorry it's so short but what can you do? I was distracted by the Hot guys) ENJOY! See you next week, I guess. . .

Harry's first thought, upon seeing the newly reformed Death Eater's congregated around a cauldron in the graveyard of Little Hangleton, was that he was being fucked with. Big time. Either Voldemort was in hell laughing as he was being tortured on the rack by _Alistair_, or fate was getting off on the fucked up-ness.

His heart winced at seeing the scared little boy stretched out on an alter made from desecrated headstones, his frightened eyes pleading. Harry could see as much from his position.

The combined muggle forces of the American's and the British were busy taking out the Supporters, capturing them from where ever they might be, in their homes, at work, or hanging around patrolling.

Harry himself only had two men as back up, for the new inner circle that protected the Four Death Eater Elite. As the sky was cleared of clouds, and the moon bathed everything in it's milky light, the three men began chanting around the woman and her son.

Moonlight flashed off the silver dagger the woman held over the boy, who was crying and begging. Without thought Harry jumped up and rushed them, spells spitting out of the Elder wand with little input from Harry.

The circle of guards were taken out by the enchanted bullets of the two MI-5 Agents still perched on the hill Harry had just run from, and the three chanting members of the Death Eater Elite were felled by Harry's killing curses.

Seeing Harry rapidly approaching with pure hate in his eyes, Elena grabbed her son and held the dagger to his throat, silently daring Harry to shoot a curse at her.

"Let him go, Elena." Harry growled. She jerked, back as if stung by the vehemence with which her name was said. "That's right, I know who you are. And I also know about your son." to Harry's surprise, Elena threw back her head and laughed. She reminded Harry of Bellatrix.

"My son? He is not my son. True he was birthed from my loins, but first, the dark lord bade me rip him from his mother's womb and plant him in my own." she said, stroking her stomach. "The Dark Lord certainly could not let his only child be given life through a Mudblood's canal."

Harry froze. This was Voldemort's son? And he'd turned him into a Horcrux? Harry's hand clenched around the Elder wand, which began to vibrate with it's Master's rage.

"Release him." he said in a voice not his own. "Now."

"You will have to pry his corpse from my cold dead fingers boy!" she made a motion to slit the child's throat, but was halted as the brightest green curse slammed into her. The knife cut Ambrose's throat a little, creating a small trickle of blood. Crying out, the child strained towards Harry, who quickly vanished his bonds and held the boy close, the both of them crying.

* * *

Minister Bones apparated in the moment the Wards tied to Elena fell. What she witnessed would forever cement Harry in her mind as the most powerful wizard she had ever seen.

As he held the child close, silver fire danced along their skin, twirling and twisting, playfully. She watched as Harry pressed a simple kiss to Ambrose's forehead, silver tears baptizing the innocent child.

Ambrose jerked back arms flailing as his eyes, nose, ears and mouth were filled with a silver glow. Dense Black smoke poured out of him and into the night air where it was burned away by the swirling flames of magic, which danced higher and higher into the night sky.

It seemed to last forever, Harry hugging the boy close as the last of the Dark Lord was eradicated. When the light faded, a stoic Lord Potter held the body of Ambrose in his arms, holding him close.

"Is-is he-?" Madam Bones was afraid to ask.

"No. He will live. I swear it." Harry promised. His body flashed with his promise and Madam Bones relaxed, knowing that there was no one better for the Child now. Anyone else would treat him as a freak if they found out who he was.

"And _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_?" she asked.

"_He-Who's-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated_ is no more. For good this time." Harry said, smiling down at her from his position atop the alter. Madam Bones sagged with relief, even smiling as Ambrose wound his thin arms around Harry's neck and snuggled in, still unconscious.

"It's a foregone conclusion that you want to adopt him." Madam Bones said.

"I'm his only magical blood relative. If he even has muggle relatives, they wont be suited to deal with what he's been through. I lived through it, and so will he and he'll come out stronger in the end."

"He will make a fine Potter Heir." Madam Bones said fondly. "Come, I will summon some healer's from St. Mungo's to attend to you and Ambrose. Your men are all alive and relatively unharmed. All of the Death Eater's have been captured and are in the process of spilling their worthless guts to our Unspeakables."

"Good, I'm glad our side made it out unscathed." Harry said, hugging Ambrose closer to him as two men in uniform approached. They saluted Harry.

"Lord Potter-Black, the Queen sends her deepest gratitude and has invited you to tea as soon as you are able." he said.

"Thank you, I will attend to her as soon as I can." the man saluted again and left.

"I think you'll be very busy over the coming weeks." Madam Bones said, smiling as Harry took the portkey she held out to him. He replied after they landed.

* * *

"So, Dr Black is gone?" Dr Brennan asked, crestfallen.

"He was called away suddenly, some unfinished business they needed his help with." Booth explained. Brennan nodded.

"So, how was he?" she asked.

"He was just like you, in the brain department, but more like Angela and Hodgins in the social department." Cam explained. Brennan nodded, looking a little sad.

"I wish I could have worked with him." she said.

"He's not dead, and he's coming back." Hodgins said, huffing. "And, he's bringing stuff!"

Unseen, Dr Goodman walked away from the group of friends, discussing their newest family member. He smiled, knowing that his choice was the best he could have made.

SuPeR DuPeR ShOrT I know, but atleast I'm improving my track record, yes? Hope you liked it!

I am an Author and I live off of Reviews, it's like Dairylea to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Very Very VERY short, and I am so sorry but I've just gotten back from an extended holiday overseas, celebrating my birthday in the process, and I am completely knackered and couldn't really be arsed to wring my poor gin soaked brain for more than this.

Hope yuo enjoy.

5.

Having had his tea with the Queen, during which he received no less than four hugs and two kisses on the cheek, as well as several awards and accolades that would be squirreled away, never to see the light of day if he had anything to say about it.

Now, he was sat at Ambrose's bedside, waiting for the child to awaken. Luckily, his unconscious state allowed for them to get quite a lot done without having a skittish child to calm. They confirmed his parentage, discovered a blood connection to Harry, confirmed that he was a wizard, and that he had gained the Power of Metamorphmagi from the Black blood that flowed through Harry's, and Voldemort's, blood.

Harry held Ambrose's little hand in his larger one, and couldn't help but see himself laying in that bed. He then swore again that he would be all he could for this innocent child.

Eyelashes fluttered slowly, and Harry felt Ambrose grip his hand in a strong hold as he began to panic.

"Shh, shh, Ambrose. Calm down, love, alright? You're safe." Harry said in his most soothing voice. He used the tone that most likely would have worked on him if someone had been there to wake him from his night terrors. "That's it, you're alright."

The young man began to calm down, hazel eyes darting around rapidly. He focussed on Harry, and his eyes widened.

"Y-you saved me." he whispered, answering one of the many questions Harry had.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry about your mother." Harry tried, gaging Ambrose's mental status. The ten year old jerked his hand free from Harry's and crossed his arms.

"She twernt my mother." he said, in a light cockney. "My mother's dead."

"So, will you tell me what you know? It will help me decide how to proceed." Harry said, smiling.

"I know lots of things. I know my maths, and I can read an' write, I'm a real good speller." Ambrose said defensively.

"So, a basic muggle education? I never would have thought." Harry mused to himself. Ambrose spoke up, suddenly shy.

"That woman said we had to blend in with the filthy muggles. I liked it because it let me be away from them." he said, picking at the blanket.

"That was my reason as well, although for me, they were my relatives, so I had to return to them every evening and do chores and sleep in the cupboard." Ambrose's head jerked up, eyes wide in shock, that someone understood, really understood.

"It'll all be alright Ambrose. I'm here for you, and once you meet my friends, they'll love you too!"

"What about your family?" Ambrose asked, shyly.

"They were my only blood relatives, close ones in any case. So I made my own family, and it's huge. We can make you a family as well." Harry said.

"With you? You want me in your family?" Ambrose asked in wonder.

"Of course. Everyone deserves a family. And I think I can help you. I know what you're going through, at least a little. And I can help you." Ambrose suddenly looked away, unsure.

"W-was he ever, you know, in you?" he whispered.

"Yes, and I had the most awful nightmares and visions. My godfather even died because he tricked me, and no one would tell me anything, so I charged in and it was a mess."

"Visions? I never got visions, but I have nightmares. I see what he's done and I'm sick." Ambrose said brokenly. Harry gently gathered him in a hug and held him as he sobbed.

"I know, Ambrose love, I know. But I'm here, and you can always come to me when you have a nightmare. I'm always here for you." Harry said, gently rocking him.

* * *

Booth noticed that everyone that was missing, all of the Special Agents, were back, and very tightlipped about everything. They seemed closer, like there was a bond between them that only came from going through hell together and making it out alive.

He'd asked the Director about Harry, and had been told that everything that had happened over the past few days would only be known by those that were there, the Queen, and the President. He wasn't allowed in the loop unless Harry himself told.

Another piece of the puzzle.

I am an Author and I live off of Reviews, it's like Dairylea to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Terribly terribly terribly sorry for the long delay, i sooooo did not mean to not update. i could have sworn I had updated this already but I didn't, it was sitting in the document manager. . .forgivesies? alright, Kudos to my dear Angel of Tsuki, who is currently writing a pretty choice piece of fanfiction entitled "We Are Not Alone" - Not only is it one of the few worth reading, it's one of the best out there! Head on over there and read it! It's the first HP/Startrek I've ever read and It got me a little hooked. . .READ IT! You'll Love it!

alrighty, without further ado;

Chapter Six Y'ALL!

* * *

Harry returned to Washington D.C. in the early hours of a Wednesday morning, Ambrose asleep on his hip, and his luggage being carried by an Agent sent to make sure he returned home safely.

Ambrose remained asleep as Harry ascended the stone steps to the manor, and thanked the Agent for his aid. He quietly entered his home, and discovered that nearly everyone was still awake and milling around, waiting for him.

Their loud greetings died on their lips as soon as they saw the sleeping boy clutching Harry.

"Is-is that him?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"Yes. This is Ambrose." Harry whispered. "Why don't you all get some sleep and we'll talk over breakfast." Harry said. All of them nodded and disbursed, except for a sleepy Teddy.

The twelve year old slowly approached Harry, who knelt and swept him up in a gentle hug.

"Missed you, Teddy Bear." Harry said.

"Missed you too, Uncle Harry." Teddy said, face pressed into Harry's neck. Harry stood, readjusted his grip on Ambrose, and took Teddy's hand.

"Come on, love, let's get to bed. Your throat sounds better." Harry said, walking up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Grandma gave me a potion." Teddy said with grimace. Harry gave an exaggerated shudder and smiled down at his godson.

He entered his bedroom and laid Ambrose down. With a flick of the Elder Wand, the young boy was dressed in P.J.'s. Teddy, already in his sleepwear, climbed in and watched Ambrose with curiosity.

"His name is Ambrose, he's going to be living with me." Harry explained, stepping back into the room from the walk in closet.

"Where's his parents?" Teddy asked.

"They're gone away." Harry said simply.

"Like me and you?" Teddy asked, turning to look at Harry.

"Exactly. And like you have Grandma Andy, and I had Grandma Molly, Ambrose has me, and everyone else. I'll need you to help make coming here easier for him, alright? He's been through a lot."

"Like you." Teddy said, knowingly.

"Sadly, almost exactly like me, probably worse." Harry admitted, stroking Ambrose's hair gently.

"Don't worry, Uncle Harry, I'll help. and so will Grandma and Aunty Molly, and Aunty Hermione and Aunty Fleur!" Teddy said, proudly. Harry pulled the Metamorph into a one armed hug.

"You can even help him with his Metamorphmagus abilities. We don't want them to get out of control in public." Harry whispered.

"He's like me? Really?" Teddy was excited.

"Yep. Apparently, having Black Blood gives you the Gift. Also, it seems to run in Half-Bloods." Harry mused.

"Then why don't you have it?" Teddy asked getting under the covers.

"Don't know. Who knows, maybe I do and it was just blocked by the Horcrux. We'll find out." Harry said yawning. He snuggled under the covers as well and teddy cuddled with him. Ambrose unconsciously gravitated closer to Harry and was soon pressed against Harry's side as he slumbered on.

* * *

Harry was awoken from his deep sleep by the sound of a camera clicking multiple times. He cracked an eye and found Hermione, Fleur, Neville, and Ginny hovering over his bed, making 'awe'ing sounds and taking pictures of the three of them sleeping.

Giving them his stern glare, they quickly vacated the room, not wanting to disturb the Children's sleep. Looking at the clock, Harry saw that it was just past nine thirty in the morning. He felt relatively rested and eased from the bed to take care of his morning routine.

When he emerged, Ambrose was still asleep but Teddy was just leaving to go to his own room for a shower and a change of clothes. Moving over, Harry gently shook Ambrose awake.

"Come on love, time for a shower then it's breakfast." Harry said. Ambrose yawned, looking not unlike a kitten, and stumbled into the bathroom. Teddy walked in a few minutes later with a set of clothes in his hands.

"I thought you could shrink them until he gets his own clothes." Teddy said, shrugging. Harry smiled and pulled the boy into a hug.

"You're going to make the best big brother, Teddy. Your dad would be so proud." Teddy beamed up at Harry before he fled the room, heading down to the informal diningroom for some of Molly's cooking, which while not Harry's, was still good.

* * *

Dr Daniel Goodman crossed his 'T's' and dotted his 'I's', and now all he needed was a final signature and everything would be in place.

He stood and tugged his suit into place as he strode from his office, papers stashed away carefully in a leather attache case. He smiled and nodded to passersby as he made his way to his car, intent on driving all the way in a contemplative silence.

* * *

Harry was just seeing that the last of his guests made it through the floo safely, when the doorbell rang. Not used to having anyone ring his doorbell, as all of his friends and family would merely floo call, he was momentarily struck dumb.

Teddy's giggle snapped him out of his stupor and he approached the front door cautiously. It could be anyone, from a Government Agent, to someone from the Jeffersonian. He made sure Teddy and Ambrose were well out of sight before he opened the door.

"Oh. Hello Dr Goodman, won't you come in." Harry said, stepping back to allow his boss to enter his home.

"Thank you, Dr Black. This is a lovely home, I didn't know you lived here." Dr Goodman said, looking around in awe. Wether it was the Egyptian Revival Columns, or the Black marble inlaid with gold, or hell, the giant Fountain, Harry didn't know the cause.

"It's a lot of house for the three of us, but Andy wanted the best." Harry said, shrugging. Dr Goodman smiled, having met Andromeda once, and knowing how strong willed she was.

"Three?" he asked. "Did Andy move in then?"

"Ah, no. I've recently adopted a little boy." Harry said, thinking on the documents that were barely dried sitting on his desk waiting to be filed in his personal records. They bore the seal fo both the ministry and the Queen approving his request for Adoption. It wasn't proper procedure, but then again, nothing about Harry was ever proper procedure.

"That's terrific." Dr Goodman said, genuinely pleased.

"Did you stop by for anything specific or just to chat?" Harry said, leading his boss into a side room that held a large oak desk and a nice fireplace.

"I've actually come by with an offer." Dr Goodman said, taking out a sheaf of papers and laying them on the desk, facing Harry. "Officially, I am taking a sabbatical, unofficially, I have been asked to Head up the Montagne Institute of Archaeology. In three days, I will announce my Resignation. I would like for you to take my place."

"Me?" Harry asked, in shock. "Why me?"

"Aside from your stunning leadership skills and credentials? Your rapport with the Staff of the Jeffersonian also lends credence to your placement." Dr Goodman said, smiling at Harry.

"Oh wow, I don't know what to say."

"A response isn't required right this moment, but if you could decide in the next two days? If you do decide to take this job, the third day will be used for the transfer of power, so to speak." Dr Goodman said.

"I-uh-I'll definitely give this some serious thought." Harry said, shocked.

"That is all I ask. I feel that you would be a great asset to the Jeffersonian, even more so than you've been thus far. Have a good night, Dr Black." Dr Goodman stood and left Harry staring at the stack of papers that was, all at once, a resignation and a job offer.

* * *

I am an Author and I live off of Reviews, it's like Dairylea to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Terribly terribly terribly sorry for the long delay, i sooooo did not mean to not update. But my profile was outta whack and I had to walk away. anywhosies, I'm back.

I REALLY REALLY KINDA HATE THIS CHAPTER, THERE'S SOMETHING OFF WITH IT, BUT NO MATTER WHAT I DO IT JUST MAKES IT WORSE, SO ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS YOU CAN. I WILL ALSO UPDATE TOMORROW JUST TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG DELAY AND ALSO FOR THE NOTGOODNESS OF THIS CHAPTER.

alrighty, without further ado;

Chapter Seven Y'ALL!

* * *

Cam rolled her eyes in a fond manner as Hodgins and Angela snuck away to screw around in the storage room. If they thought that everyone didn't know to avoid the Storage Room at that particular time everyday, they were very naive.

But she had other things to do than contemplate the married couple, such as getting to Dr Goodman's office to find out why he'd been acting strange and distant the last few months. Her mission was waylaid by the sudden arrival of Harry, dressed in more expensive clothes than she'd ever seen on someone who wasn't an A-list celebrity.

"Dr Black! You're back!" she exclaimed happily before she could control herself.

"Yeah, I got back a couple of days ago." Harry said, sitting a trunk down at his feet.

"Why didn't you come in?" she asked, eyeing the large trunk curiously.

"I was getting Ambrose settled in, besides, I thought you'd all like to spend some family time with Dr Brennan." Harry said, shrugging.

"You're a part of this family too." Cam insisted, making Harry smile. "Ambrose-?"

"The child that the cult was using. I've adopted him." Harry explained. "I'm actually here to see Dr Goodman."

"I was just on my way there." Cam said. Harry nodded and picked up the trunk, stepping up beside her as they went to the Director's office.

* * *

When they arrived, Dr Goodman was on the phone, so they quietly waited.

"What's in the trunk?" Cam whispered to Harry.

"Gifts." Harry replied, wiggling his eyebrows. Cam rolled her eyes again while smiling at Harry fondly. Dr Goodman hung up the phone and turned his full attention to Cam and Harry.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Harry gestured for Cam to go first.

"I was just wondering if everything was alright? You've been a little off lately." she said as politely as she could.

"Things have been. . .hectic. I think Dr Black's presence would go a long way to easing some things. I hope." he asked without asking. Harry nodded and handed him the paper's.

"Is Dr Black leaving? Harry are you leaving?" Cam asked, misinterpreting the situation.

"No, Dr Black is not leaving. I have decided to take a sabbatical that will cumulate in my resignation as Director of the Jeffersonian. I have asked Dr Black to take my place. The board of Directors agree that he is an excellent choice and are waiting for his official acquiescence." Cam turned shocked eyes to Harry, before crossing her arms and smirking at him.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes before he nodded. "Yes, I'll fill the vacancy." Dr Goodman breathed a sigh of relief, and leaned back in his chair with a smile.

"Thank you Dr Black." he said sincerely.

"No problem. Now, I have gifts to hand out!" Harry said, leaving Cam alone with Dr Goodman.

* * *

Angela was the first to spot Harry when he walked into her lab, where they were all gathered looking at images of a reconstruction.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, opening her arms and squeezing the breath from him. "When did you get back?"

"I got home a couple of days ago, took some time off." Harry said, smiling up at her. His attention was soon focussed on Hodgins, who politely coughed. "You want some of this good lovin' too Jacky?"

"In your dreams, Black." Hodgins said, coming over and putting his arm across Harry's shoulder. "So, what did you bring me?"

"Hodgins!" Angela reprimanded.

"What? He said he was bringing gifts!" Hodgins said, smirking.

"And indeed I have. Gather 'round kiddies!" Harry said, gently sitting the trunk on a clear space on the table. Opening the trunk, he whipped out three five by five paintings and handed them to Angela, as well as a pack of Charcoal Pencils.

"Andrew Wyeth? You got my three Andrew Wyeth paintings? OH MY GOD!" Angela grabbed him in a death grip and rocked him from side to side. Eventually she let go and stepped back, eyes glued to the paintings.

* * *

While Harry was passing out his gifts, Special Agent Seeley Booth was pacing back and fourth before the desk of FBI Deputy Director Sam Cullen, silently fuming.

"Can you explain it to me again?" Booth asked, glaring at his boss.

"I really don't know how much clearer I can make it, Agent Booth." Sam said, lacing his fingers together and giving Booth a pleading look, silently begging him to drop it.

"And why don't I have the clearance? Not to sound cocky, but I'm one of the top agents here!" Booth went on. He looked to be at his wits end in his search for answers.

"Booth, go home, you've had a long day and I can see that you're stressed about this thing, which is frankly none of your business." Sam said, getting exasperated.

"I can't just drop this I-"

"Agent Booth! I am ordering you to stand down. If you so much as breathe a word about Harry Potter-Black to anyone and you'll be on desk duty until you're back in diapers! Leave. It. Alone! Now go home, you're done for the day." Booth, who knew better than to argue when a superior spoke in that tone of voice, turned and left.

Sam Cullen sighed and ran a hand over his head, suddenly filled with lethargy. Pushing his fatigue back, Sam shook himself and picked up the phone, making sure that anyone, especially nosy Special Agents, could not have access to certain files obtained in the exchange of information that only flowed freely as long as Harry Potter-Black worked with them.

Booth silently grabbed his things, locked his office and headed for the Jeffersonian, knowing that he'd been pushing his luck recently, and not liking the fact that there was a massive cover-up going on concerning Harry Potter-Black.

He was so lost in thought that he'd arrived at the Jeffersonian and was already inside before he came to his senses. He wandered the halls, which were so pristine that he wondered if they sterilised the place nightly.

He came upon what seemed to be a party-like situation. Hodgins, Angela, Bones, Sweets, and two of Bones' many interns were holding objects or showing off jewelry, as Cam and Harry Potter-Black conversed quietly in the corner.

He cleared his throat, instantly gaining everyone's attention. Harry Potter-Black stepped forward, and smiled.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, on behalf of her Majesty; The Queen, I am hereby granted the Power to Knight you, if you so wish?" Harry said, with a smile. All of his fervent thoughts about finding out more about Harry Potter-Black disappeared with those words. He nodded dumbly. Hodgins handed Harry a sword. "Do you swear to perform your duties with the honour and dignity as demanded by a Knight of the Realm?"

"Er, yes?" Booth asked unsure. "Yes, I do." a little more firmly. Harry smiled at him.

"Then kneel, Special Agent Booth." as Booth kneeled, Harry tapped him on each shoulder with the broad side of the ancient sword. "And rise, Sir Seeley Booth, Knight of the British Empire."

There was clapping and mild cheering as Seeley was presented with an engraved seal lying in a velvet lined box, proclaiming him to be a Knight of the Realm. A certificate signed by the Queen and Witnessed by their own president was presented next.

"You can now introduce yourself as Sir Seeley." Harry said. He was watching Booth closely. Booth nodded and thanked the shorter man, slightly overwhelmed. His attention was stolen as he was quickly surrounded by those he had come to think of as friends congratulating him.

No one but Cam noticed when Harry Potter-Black slipped out at the behest of Dr Bancroft. 

* * *

I am an Author and I live off of Reviews, it's like Dairylea to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the chapter I promised, i forced it out just for y'all!

IT'S QUICK AND DIRTY, AND SETS UP A SMALL CONFLICT!

alrighty, without further ado;

Chapter EIGHT Y'ALL!

* * *

Come Monday, Harry was running his hands over his new desk with a reverence he usually reserved for his Firebolt. The ink was barely dry on the contract before Dr Goodman was on a plane with his family headed to California, hopefully to a more fulfilling career.

His glee was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Angela and Hodgins, Angela with a large plant, and Hodgins with a bottle and three glasses. Harry smiled at his friends, as Angela plonked the pot down in a corner by the window, fluffed the leaves a little, and scooped up a glass of the Champagne.

"Congratulations!" Hodgins and Angela chimed as all three of them tipped their glasses back and rained them in one go.

"Thank you guys!" Harry said, beaming at them all. Shuddering at the feel of the bubbles going down Harry stood, still smiling. "Come on, let's round up the others and head to the Diner, my treat."

"Oh no, let us treat you!" Angela said.

"Babe, if the boss man wants to treat us, let him. Besides, free booze." Hodgins stage whispered to Angela. The Artist nodded and gestured for Harry to lead the way to the rest of their team.

* * *

It was late by the time Harry arrived home, and he was pleasantly surprised to find both Ambrose and Teddy cuddled together on his huge bed, having fallen asleep after waiting for him. He changed clothes and pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads, before climbing in behind Ambrose, who snuggled closer to his warmth, still asleep.

Harry drifted off with a pleased smile on his face.

* * *

Harry had to call upon all of his training to calm his trembles. The anxiety of enrolling Ambrose in school was getting to him. The embarrassing part was that Ambrose seemed to be fine. He was a shy child, but like Harry he was starved for affection and acceptance from his peers.

"Alright Dr. Potter-Black, Ambrose Potter is officially enrolled in The British School of Washington." Headmaster Peter Harding said shaking Harry's hand firmly. "I'm sure he'll be very happy here."

"I hope so. I'm terribly nervous, but Ambrose seems fine." Harry said, glancing down at the child in question who was lazily kicking his feet back and fourth as he examined the office. After only a month, Ambrose's hair was growing in and he had a very fine dark fuzz.

"Classes start at nine sharp, every morning. It's best to have him here at least fifteen minutes before that though. On his first day he should arrive an hour earlier to find his classroom and so you can meet his homeroom teacher as well."

"Thank you. Come on Ambrose, let's get some ice cream." Harry said, holding out his hand to his son, which he never got tired of saying in his head.

* * *

Four days later found Harry exiting new generation SUV with Ambrose walking calmly by his side up to the sprawling school.

Referencing his map as well as Ambrose' schedule, they found the first class.

"Dr. Potter-Black!" greeted the teacher. "And this must be Ambrose, hello I'm Professor Keaton." they shook hands. "Why don't you go and get settled in Ambrose?"

Ambrose looked up at Harry, gave him a quick but tight hug and walked into the semi full classroom. Harry watched as he approached a group of boys and girls and greeted them shyly. He relaxed as the children greeted Ambrose sincerely and began to talk with him.

"Nerve-racking isn't it? Those first day jitters." Professor Keaton said.

"Like you wouldn't believe. But I'm afraid I'm more nervous than he is." Harry admitted. "He's had some trauma, so I worry for him. You'll notify me immediately if anything is amiss?" Harry asked.

"Parent's first unless it's life threatening, then emergency services first and parents second." Professor Keaton assured Harry.

"Good. His safety is paramount. Only two people are ever allowed to pick him up. Myself or Andromeda Tonks. Should the need arise for a deviation, I will call personally." he said, giving the Professor a photo of Andromeda.

"Of course sir." Professor Keaton said, inclining his head. Harry nodded and turned to leave after waving goodbye to Ambrose, who smiled toothily at him. His phone vibrated and he picked up, walking alone back to his car.

"Dr. Black?" Cam asked, a little out of breath.

"Yes?" he asked, sliding behind the wheel of his car.

"We kinda need you, there's been a break in and the Mausoleum is trashed." Cam said, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Well remain calm, I'm on my way. I was just dropping Ambrose off." Harry said, pulling into traffic, tempted to use the flashing red light given to him by the FBI but decided not to as he was making nice headway on his own.

* * *

The Jeffersonian was in a state of absolute panic as Harry walked in. People were running around shouting or standing around looking afraid. Cam spotted him before anyone else and rushed to his side.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked before she could speak.

"As far as I know." she said.

"Good. Have we begun restoring order to the Mausoleum?" he asked as they waded deeper into the Forensics lab.

"I've pulled all of the interns and have them doing it right now." Cam said, her breathing easing out with the simple questions.

"Good, let's head to your office and review the Security Tapes." Harry said, walking ahead of her.

"Security Tapes?" Cam asked, stopping dead.

"Yes. I got a special dispensation from the board of directors to have security cameras placed all over this place. As well as new security measures. Why do you think all the badges were reissued shortly after I arrived here? Come on." Harry said smiling.

All around him, people began to relax at Harry's calm demeanor. There hadn't been a single incident since he'd taken Dr Brennan's place until now, and they knew he could handle it. They hoped.

* * *

I am an Author and I live off of Reviews, it's like Dairylea to me.


	9. Chapter 9

I would apologise for the absolute lateness of this, but I cannot. my All-too-Real-Life decided to take a dose of steroids and have a major freakout roid-rage.

Disclaim Her: I Own Nothing, NOTHING! well, I do own Ambrose, he's the pool boy.

Chapter 9 Y'all!

* * *

Cam stood behind her own chair as Harry clicked and typed away at her computer, accessing hidden and locked files she hadn't even known had existed on her hard drive. Finally a folder popped up with an extensive list of time stamped files.

Harry scanned the folders within the folder and found the most recent one, which was the early hours of that very morning.

As they were watching the Black garbed figure use a key card to enter the restricted areas, Harry pulled out his blackberry and logged into the mainframe, accessing the entrance log files. It showed that the keycard of a night shift guard had been used.

"Alright, I'll need you to locate Curt Howe. His keycard was used, and have Agent Booth interrogate him. Harry ordered, scrutinising the video some more. "Also, find out if he knows the woman in this video."

"How do you know it's a woman?" Cam asked, it looked like a Black shadow to her.

"Fortunately for us, she likes her cliches. She's wearing very form fitting clothing, outlining her body just enough to determine her gender due to pelvic position. She's also pregnant or has recently given birth." Harry said, eyeing the still frame outlining her hip. Cam, looking impressed, immediately got on the phone.

* * *

Watching Special Agent Seeley Booth interrogate the security guard was a little thrilling. All the while Booth had been haunting the Jeffersonian he came off as aloof and a little dim. But seeing him in his element, as he used his impressive cunning and confidence to trap Curt Howe in his own lie was nothing short of erotic.

Harry had to shake such thoughts from his head and focus on the information Curt was spilling in the face of such skillful questioning.

He cocked his head to the side as Dr Lance Sweets snorted in mirth. Raising his eyebrow at the psychologist who was only a little younger than himself, he silently asked what the man found so funny.

"He's amazing isn't he?" Sweets asked, biting his lip. "I mean, he just gets into their heads and soon, they're confessing and saying things they surely don't want to say. Booth is a classic example of-" he was cut off by the arrival of Dr Brennan.

"Hello Dr Potter-Black." she greeted.

"Just Harry is fine, but if you insist on being formal, then Dr Black will do." Harry smiling at the smarter woman. He could swear he'd already had this conversation with her, but wasn't exactly sure.

"Alright, Harry" she said, giving him a little smile, before Booth drew her attention. "He's very good at this." Brennan whispered loudly.

"Yes, I was just explaining to Dr Black here-" Dr Sweets started. He fell silent as Curt Howe began sobbing loudly. The three spectators turned and looked into the room as Booth faced the mirrored window and raised his hands in a helpless gesture.

Harry sighed but left the room, entering the interrogation room a few seconds later.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked calmly. The blubbering man turned to him and said something unintelligible. "Aww, you poor lad." Harry said moving over to him and patting his head. "Was agent Booth abusing you?" the security guard nodded.

Harry rolled his eyes at Booth, but continued to soothe Curt.

"He's such a brute. What were you discussing that got you all upset?" Harry asked sweetly.

"I-I-I l-let my-my girlfriend u-use my k-k-keycard! I didn't know what she was up to I swear!" he sobbed.

"Oh Curt. Curt, Curt, Curt. Are you being honest with me? Because if you are, I think I could convince Agent Booth to leave you all alone. But if you're lying to me, or omitting certain details, I will have no choice but to leave and ignore any sounds coming from this room for the next twenty-two hours." Harry said, as if it pained him.

Curt latched onto Harry's arm, with a wild look in his eyes.

"Please don't! Please don't leave me alone with him! He said he could liquify my innards!" Curt screeched. "He's insane!"

"I'm pretty sure he could, Curt. Now, how about you help me, so I can help you." Harry said lowly, as if trying to keep Booth from hearing. "Did you have anything to do with the break in?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! She-she just kept asking, and asking! We would sneak in and fool around and she was really-really hot for it! I let her come in a few times by herself, just to, you know, get off. I never expected her to do this I swear it!"

"She's such a bitch, huh? Using you, probably setting you up all along." Harry said. He was proud that he didn't even have to use his magic to coax the truth from the man. It seems that very few people were immune to his accent. Either that, or agent Booth was damn fucking scary.

* * *

"Dr Black? We've managed to reorganise the Mausoleum." Cam said, entering Harry's office. "And we also discovered several remains missing. As far as we can tell, they all belong to the same victim."

"Excellent, with Curt Howe's confession, we can track down Kirsten Lewis, and find out what the hell she wanted with Bones eaten away by some sort of acid." Harry said. "Maybe she killed him and is just trying to cover her tracks."

"That's a possibility." Cam agreed. She flashed him a smile and left, leaving him to his paper work. He was able to work a few minutes more before another knock came upon his door. He looked up to see Booth leaning against the door frame, all long legs and muscled arms.

His 'Cocky' belt buckle creating imagery Harry really did not need running through his head at the moment.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Just wanted to stop by and say you were awesome in there earlier." Booth said, entering the office proper.

"Ah, well thanks, some times it takes a one-two punch." Harry said, shuffling papers just so he had something to do with his hands.

"We make a good team." Booth said, sitting on the corner of Harry's desk. His cologne filled Harry's nose and tickled his libido. He was a sucker for a man who smelled like a man. And Booth in Polo Black, definitely smelled like a man. The spicy scent made Harry's insides quiver as he hardened beneath the desk.

"You alright?" Booth asked, smirking at him. Quickly gaining control of himself, if not his traitorous raging hormones, Harry nodded and scooted his chair back, crossing his legs in a smooth fashion. If Booth noticed his discomfiture, he remained silent.

"Perfectly fine agent Booth." Harry replied.

"Please, call me Booth. Or Seeley if you prefer." Booth said.

"I'll stick with Booth, we'll save Seeley for special occasions. Or when I'm mad at you." Harry said, crinkling his nose adorably. Booth smiled and left, shooting a look over his shoulder at Harry's bowed head as the man returned to his papers.


	10. Chapter 10

This one time , I do apologise for not posting in a reasonable amount of time. My only excuse is that I literally lost my will to write. it was gone and even the thought of writing made me depressed. thankfully, after a spate of weddings in the Big Apple, I got infected by the disease carried by the writing bug, here this is, please enjoy!

Disclaim Her: I Own Nothing, NOTHING! well, I do own Ambrose, he's the pool boy.

Chapter 10 My Loves

* * *

Harry entered 'The Diner' where all of his co-workers congregated after work at one time or another. He spotted the Forensics team and signaled to them, before walking over to the bar and ordering a Guinness. He got several disgusted faces as he sat down with his pint.

"What?" he asked, taking a sip.

"How can you get through the head on that damn beer?" Hodgins asked.

"My apologies, Milord." Harry said, thickening his accent to a near cockney. "I didn't mean to offend your Yankee Sensibilities by drinking real beer."

"Hey, I'll show you real beer!" Hodgins said, holding up his Miller's Genuine Draft. Booth laughed and held up his Sam Adams beer.

"Gentlemen, Sam Adams isn't only the best beer in America, it's named after a true Patriot!" Harry, Cam and Angela laughed in sync as Hodgins and Booth each drained their respective bottles and clunked them down on the wooden tabletop.

"So, Harry." Angela asked, playing with the condensation on her beer bottle. "When do we get to meet Ambrose?" Harry was brought up short by the question.

"Oh, you want to?" he asked.

"Of course!" Cam interjected. Harry paused and tried to think of the best time.

"Well, Ambrose's School is closed for a couple of days next week. Some kind of teacher work day or something, I could bring him in on one of those days, let him hang about. If you all don't mind that is?" he asked.

"Oh we'd love to have him. I could show him my computer programs." Angela said, quite eager to meet Ambrose.

"Why don't you bring Parker, Seeley?" Cam suggested. "That way, Ambrose has someone his own age to play with."

"Yeah, I'm sure Hodgins can find something gross that little boys will just love!" Angela said, pulling a face.

Hodgins looked mildly offended. "Hey, there's nothing gross about-!"

"Flesh eating beatles, dung beatles, ticks, chiggers, fleas, voodoo fly's." Angela named off, looking for all the world that she had this argument often. She probably did.

"Maybe Parker and Ambrose will appreciate their hidden beauty." Hodgins said, turning his nose up at Angela. She laughed, grabbed his lapels and brought him in for a hard kiss.

"Oi! Devout Homosexual in the room, please refrain from your overly heterosexual displays of affection!" Harry whinged. Hodgins looked at Angela, who smirked, before he jumped up and tried to plant a kiss on Harry's lips.

Everyone but Booth laughed as Hodgins chased a laughing Harry around the room. 

* * *

"'Lo Andy." Harry greeted, entering his informal living room. Teddy and Ambrose were spread out on the floor before the massive television, playing some newfangled video game, the likes of which would have sent Dudley into convulsions of jealously.

"Hello Harry." Andromeda said, looking up from her knitting. "How was work?"

"It's getting easier. Never thought I'd be a bureaucrat." Harry said, tossing his coat over the back of the couch.

"At least you have the benefit of having worked closely with your subordinates. It will inspire trust in your decisions, because you uniquely know how change will affect them and their jobs."

"You're brilliant, you know that?" Harry said, leaning over and kissing her cheek sloppily.

"Of course I am." she said fondly. "Oh, I received a request from the Smithsonian, they want to hold and exhibit with some of our Family Heirlooms. I sent them some of the non-cursed Jewelry."

"That's fine. Did you put an anti-theft charm on it?" he asked, as he rolled up his cuffs.

"Bill Weasley did it. Oh, speaking of Weasley, poor Ginny is getting married again." Andromeda said. Harry sighed, and chewed his lip. After his relationship with the youngest Weasley had ended she'd flung herself from one relationship to another, often getting married and then divorcing the poor bloke after giving birth.

"Is it wise for all six of her kids to have a new dad now?" Harry asked, watching Teddy and Ambrose interact.

"Well, they're pretty young, right now, so I suppose there's no better time for it. I do wish she'd just give up her dreams of having you, and move on."

"Well, nothing I can do about that. Thankfully, Molly assures me that they don't blame me for her behaviour."

"And right they shouldn't. You can't help if you're a bloody pouf." Andromeda said cheekily.

"Andy!" 

* * *

Booth smiled down at his son, as the little blonde raced into his apartment. He turned to greet Parker's Mother, Rebecca.

"We need to talk." Rebecca said, frowning. Booth had a feeling that he wouldn't like what was coming. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaim Her: I Own Nothing, NOTHING! well, I do own Ambrose, he's the pool boy.

Chapter 11 y'all!

* * *

Harry was awoken in the wee hours of the morning by the pounding on his front door as well as the insistent ringing of the doorbell. Pulling on a robe over his night clothes, Harry quickly made his way down to the front door, irritation growing with every step.

Upon reaching the large front door, he wrenched it open, only to find an obviously very drunk Seeley Booth staring at him through bleary eyes.

"Cancomein?" he slurred. Harry sighed and stepped back, allowing the inebriated man to stumble in. Locking the door behind him, Harry led Booth to his office, just off the foyer.

"S'nice place, you must be f-fil-oh fuck." Harry watched with mild bemusement as Booth passed clean out on the floor. Shooting a mild sobering charm at the drunk Agent, Harry waited for him to wake up.

"Where am I?" Booth asked, looking around.

"You're in my office. You blacked out for a second." Harry explained. He helped the taller man up and then deciding on a change in the venue, led the man to the informal livingroom.

After playing the good host, with coffee and chocolate biscuits, he sat on the chair opposite Booth and crossed his arms and legs.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he said cooly.

"Didn't know where to go." Booth moaned miserably.

"About-?" Harry needled.

"I've just been told something that has, destroyed my world." Booth said hiding his face in the palms of his hands. '_Very fine hands_' Harry thought absently.

"Parker's not your son?" Harry guessed.

"_No_! Parker is still my beautiful little boy." Booth groused, before falling silent. Harry rolled his eyes, and stood, vanishing the coffee and biscuits. Agent Booth had fallen into a stupor, leaving Harry with the choice of either leaving him there, sobering him up and sending him on his very distressed way, or giving him a bed for the night.

Deciding on the latter, Harry pulled the man to his feet, and then struggled to get him up the stairs, thanking his lucky stars that Booth was too out of it to notice he was being carried by a man smaller than him.

Once Booth was tucked in, Harry turned to go, when an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him down onto the bed. Booth snuggled into his back and fell back asleep. Sighing, Harry banished his robe to his closet and relaxed in Booth's iron grip.

* * *

A groggy Harry awoke to someone lazily nosing and kissing the back of his neck, their arousal resting on the cleft of his cheeks. He 'hmmd' in appreciation before rolling over and locking lips with his guest.

It took nearly a full thirty seconds of snogging for his brain to wake up and realise that he was frotting with FBI Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth, who had showed up at his house blind drunk at three in the morning.

He quickly untangled himself, resulting in him falling to the cold floor, and Agent Booth to let out a loud snore and roll onto his back. Rolling his eyes skyward, Harry prayed for strength, and then proceeded to poke and prod Booth until he was greeted with a red eyed glare.

"What?" Booth asked, covering his eyes with a forearm.

"You need to get up." Harry said, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Booth whinged.

"Because you've got work in an hour, you're in my house, and because you've got a lot of explaining to do." Harry said. Booth groaned like a petulant child. "Start talking Seeley."

At Harry's tone and use of his first name, Booth took a peek at him and saw the no-nonsense way he stood and thought it best if he did.

"My ex Rebecca came over lat night to drop Parker off, she said we had to talk. I thought it was going to be about custody again or money." Booth shuddered dramatically. "But it was so much worse."

"She's a lesbian?" Harry guessed.

"No. I don't want you to think I'm crazy. Hell, I think she's crazy."

"I've heard it all before I assure you." Harry said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"She said she was a squib." Booth blurted. Harry missed the bed completely and introduced his arse to the floor for the second time that morning.

"Well shit." Harry muttered lowly.

"So it's true then?" Booth asked, sitting up with a wince. He assumed that, by Harry's reaction to the word Squib, that Rebecca was telling the truth. "All of it?"

"That depends." Harry said, climbing up onto the bed with a huff. "On what all of it is?"

"Rebecca said that she comes from a long line of witches and Wizards, but that her parents were born Squibs, and she was as well. She thought Parker was a Squib as well because I'm a mu-moogle?"

"Muggle. It means non-magical person." Harry said absently. Booth's eyes widened at Harry's casual acknowledgment and verification of Rebecca's story. He jumped to his feet, gripping his hair tightly.

"So it's true? All of it? My son's a-a freak?" the next thing Booth knew he was on his back, pain radiating across his face from his lower left jaw, staring up into the blazing green eyes of Harry James Potter.

"You get your stuff and get the hell out of my house." Harry growled, before stomping off, leaving a very confused Seeley Booth on the floor. He laid there for an indeterminable amount of time before a beautiful woman, easily in her early thirties, entered.

"I must apologize for Harry. He should have never resorted to violence." she said, kneeling by his side. She gently touched the rapidly forming bruise. "I can heal that if you'll allow."

Booth, still pretty out of it, nodded. A cooling sensation overcame the pain and he worked his jaw a little to test it.

"That was incredible."

"That was magic." she said. "I am Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Teddy's grandmother."

"So, magic is real." Booth said, feeling a panic begin to rise in him. Trying to tamp it down, Booth asked another question.

"Why'd he hit me?"

"Harry didn't have the best of childhoods. His relatives near starved him, over worked him, and beat him mercilessly. His strong reaction to that word, stems from the fact that until he was four he thought it was his name." Andromeda left then, after sitting his folded up clothes and shoes on the end of the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaim Her: I Own Nothing, NOTHING! well, I do own Ambrose, he's the pool boy.

Chapter 12 My Loves,

* * *

Following the blow up at Harry's house, things were tense at work. Not that it was noticeable to anyone who didn't know both Harry and Booth personally. Harry was politely friendly to agent Booth, who in turn shot Harry apologetic looks every time he saw him.

He'd have apologized verbally, but Harry made it clear that any thing from Booth's mouth had better be about work or it wasn't welcome.

"Alright Seeley, what'd you do?" Cam asked, ambushing Booth as he skulked around the Jeffersonian. "I've never seen Harry so cold towards anyone."

"We had an argument." Booth admitted after looking for an escape and finding none.

"What about? According to Angela and Hodgins, you two have some major unresolved sexual tension."

"What? No, we just, me and him? Nah!" Booth denied.

"What did you two fight about?" Cam asked, crossing her arms. She was prepared to wait Booth out.

"That's classified." Booth responded immediately, glad that he could fall back on the old party line.

"Tell me what you can." Cam said, not letting him off the hook.

"Well we were talking about the classified information, and I said something, called someone something that his relatives used to call him, and he had a sort of. . .flashback. Apparently they abused him, and my use of that particular word made him angry."

"Well, go and apologize." Cam said, poking him in the chest.

"He wont talk to me." Booth sighed.

"Don't take no for an answer." Cam ordered, walking away.

* * *

Unfortunately for Booth, he didn't get his chance, because as he was jogging to Harry's office, his cellphone rang.

"Booth." he answered. There was some heavy breathing before an altered voice came over the line.

"I told you I'd make you pay for what you did to me." Booth stopped short, fear punching him in the gut. "I have your son. If you don't follow my directions to a 'T', I'll do to him, what you tried to do to me."

The line went dead.

Booth stood there for what felt like an eternity, before a gently hand hesitantly touched his back.

"Booth?" Harry asked. The young wizard was still upset with Booth, but seeing him sweaty and pale, standing stock still in the middle of a hallway, made him very concerned. "Booth are you alright?"

"Someone took Parker." he muttered. Harry's face instantly hardened, and Booth braced himself for another argument.

"Come on, let's go speak to the director." Harry said, voice as hard as his face.

"What?" Booth asked, confused. Harry paused, looked around, and stepped into booth's personal space. "What?"

"Come on, I need to talk to Sam. We'll need to keep this quiet." Harry looked both ways before dragging Booth into a closet. "Hold on tight."

Booth opened his mouth to say something, anything, but was cut off as he felt his entire body forced through a metaphysical straw. They reappeared in another closet, much to Booth's surprise. That surprise, however, was quickly forgotten as his stomach caught up with him.

Harry left Booth in the closet, groaning, moving quickly to get to Sam Cullen's office. He thanked all of his lucky stars that Sam was sitting behind his desk, calmly reading what looked to be a cheesy romance novel, alone.

"Sam, we've got a problem." Harry said, panting.

"Well hello to you too, Agent Potter." Sam said, removing his glasses. Booth chose that moment to stumble in, still groaning. "Agent Booth."

"Sam, someone took Parker." Harry blurted. Sam's face became grave and he stood.

"What do you need?" Sam asked, moving from behind his desk and approaching Harry and Booth.

"There are some extenuating circumstances." Harry sighed. "Apparently, there's a chance that Parker is magical."

Sam's eyes flicked to Booth, and back to Harry.

"You plan to use magic to rescue Parker?" Sam asked.

"Legally, I'm allowed to." Harry pointed out. "And who knows what this guy has planned. It needs to be someone who can take control of the situation, and make sure no harm comes to Parker."

"What can I do?" Sam asked.

"I'm obligated to inform you before I start a mission that has nothing to do with my day job. And really, I wouldn't not tell you before I used magic to attack a muggle." Harry said, shrugging.

"My Agents can handle this just as well." Sam said.

"But not as easily. Besides, Teddy's a magical child. His magic could have reacted to the situation and exposed us." Harry reasoned. Sam sighed, and turned to his desk. He ignored Booth's curious glances as he felt under the middle section of his desk, hit a latch and opened a secret compartment.

Harry watched passively as Sam Cullen pulled out an ancient text, with latin words burned into what appeared to be dragon hide, it was unreadable to Harry.

"Touch the book." Sam instructed Harry, who did. "Do you swear to uphold and perform the duties of Hitwizard and Obliviator with utmost respect as a joint Agent of the British and American Governments, Magical and Non?"

"I do." Harry said. A golden glow overtook him, holding him to his vow. Sam then turned to Booth.

"Touch the book." Booth did so with no small amount of trepidation.

"Do you swear, as the parent of a magical child, to care and protect your child to your fullest ability?"

"I do."

"Do you further swear, that anything you learn about anyone and anything in the Magical world will not be mentioned in the presence of those uninformed on penalty of imprisonment for breaking the statute of secrecy?"

"I do." the book glowed this time, binding Booth to his promise, and also preventing him from speaking of it, no matter how hard he tired, in the presence of anyone who did not know. It was an added protection, both for the Muggleborn children, their parents, and the magical world as a whole.

"Very well. Agent Booth, you now have full disclosure privileges. Don't abuse them. Agent Potter will be your Senior Agent from now on." Sam shook himself and returned the book to it's hiding place before lacing his fingers together and watching the two men.

"I want this extraction to be clean. Agent Booth will make the arrest after Parker is safe and the kidnapper Obliviated to believe that Agent Booth worked alone." he ordered.

"Sir." Harry said, inclining his head. He turned to Booth, who had yet to utter a single word and told him to hold on.

* * *

They reappeared at Harry's home, surprising Andromeda slightly. She took in Harry's determined appearance and Booth's discombobulated countenance, and sighed.

"I'll put the kettle on." she said, leaving the foyer, with Harry and Booth trailing after her. Once they were seated around the island in the kitchen, she turned to Harry and pinned him with a questioning glare.

"Parker Booth is, apparently, magical. His Mother is a second generation squib. He's been kidnaped by someone who is holding a grudge against Seeley here." Andy smirked a little at Booth's name, but sobered quickly.

"And what? Who's going to go and get him?" Andy asked.

"I am. His accidental magic is bound to have lashed out and this guy is going to need an obliviator, as well as a medic." Harry growled at the end. He drained his tea cup and tapped it with his wand, vanishing it. "Come on Booth, let's get started."


	13. Chapter 13

The REAL Chapter 13

* * *

Biting his lip, Harry poured over three maps, searching for the most detailed one. Booth hovoured around the office, alternating pacing, looking around and staring at Harry.

"Don't we need a task force or something?" Booth finally asked.

"No sir. I'm a one man force of nature, if I do say so myself." Harry muttered, finally picking the perfect map. He looked up at Booth.

"I'll need some blood." Booth blanched.

"What, like a chicken?" he gasped.

"No, I need your blood." Harry said, rolling his eyes at the man.

"What for? Is that what magic is? You need blood to work it?" Booth began to panic.

"I need your blood to track your son's location. As his Father, there is a spell I can use to locate him, anywhere in the world. Now get over here and bleed." the green eyed wizard snapped. The longer they waited the more serious the already very serious situation grew.

Booth shuffled over and held out his arm, squeezing his eyes shut tight and looking away. Muttering about big babies, Harry tapped the Elder Wand against Booth's left Index Finger and let nine drops drip into a vial.

Healing the finger, Harry proceeded to ignore Booth, and tapped his wand against the vial, muttering a location Spell. The vial glowed, illuminating the blood. When the glow settled the blood had turned into a little Red and Black ball.

Carefully, Harry let the Blood Ball roll out onto the map, where it began to make an ever shrinking circle. Both Booth and Harry held their breaths as the ball slowly pinpointed the location.

"I know that place!" Booth exclaimed. Harry read the name, and gave Booth a questioning look. "It's an old airplane museum. They shut down for a revamp, and never opened again."

Before Harry could make a sound, Booth's phone rang. The Special Agent looked at the screen with trepidation, instinctively knowing who it was. Harry made a motion and Booth answered.

"Booth." he said, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello Seeley." the man said in an oily voice. "We're all ready for you, here."

"What have you done with Parker?" Booth demanded.

"Relax, Seeley." the man said with a hiss. "Your little boy is safe, for now. Though, I gotta tell you, he's been doing some weird shit. I might have to do something, before he hurts me." the man said mockingly.

"If you hurt him, I swear to god I will rip your head off." Booth growled.

"You already tried to rip my head off Seeley. That bullet paralyzed me from the waist down for six years!" Booth looked up in a chilling recognition.

"Clayton Parish." he said lowly.

"Oh, so you do know who I am! I'm honoured Booth. You've killed and injured so many people. That you remember little ol' me is touching, really it is."

"What do you want Parish?" Booth barked.

"What do I want? What do I want? I want those six years back! Those six years where I was at the mercy of sadistic inmates! Pushed into corners by doctors and nurses! Treated like scum!"

"You are scum." Booth said, matter-of-factly.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, Agent Booth. That's no way to talk to the man who has a gun pointed at your kids head, now is it?"

"What do you want." Booth said, defeated.

"I want to see your face. Come to the MacLaren Airplane Museum. Come alone or everybody dies. You have half-an-hour, that's how long it takes to get from the Jeffersonian to the Museum. I checked."

"And if I'm not at the Jeffersonian?" Booth asked.

"Not my Problem. In thirty one minutes, I kill the kid." the line went dead. Turning to Harry, Booth watched as he absently twirled his stick, wand, and eyed his body. Under normal circumstances, he'd have cracked a few jokes, but now he was tense.

"Come on, the quicker we get there the less prepared he is. Hold on." Harry warned Booth shortly before grabbing him and Apparating clear across town to a secluded spot near the main building of the MacLaren Airplane Museum.

"Ugh, I feel like I might puke up my guts." Booth complained.

"It takes some getting used too." Harry said, patting his pocket. He pulled out his wand and disillusioned Booth. The agent shuddered as he felt imaginary egg yolk running down his spine. "Follow me, when you see Parker, go to him, I'll deal with Parish."

Booth grunted and they both made for the main building of the MacLaren Airport Museum. Unlike smart criminals, Clayton Parish stood in the centre of the large Main Building, which was devoid of anything to take cover behind.

Parker lay at his feet, tied up and bleeding from a head wound. Harry felt his anger spike and hissed, drawing Parish's attention.

"Who're you!" he shouted, aiming his gun at Harry. "Did Booth send you? I told him to come alone!" Evidence of Parker's accidental magic manifested itself as Parish's shoes caught fire.

Harry swished his wand, layering two more shield charms on top of the five he usually wore when out on a field mission. Parish fired his weapon as soon as the fire went out. While shield charms didn't stop physical projectiles, if they were layered enough, they could slow it down enough to give the wizard time to react.

Harry knocked aside the bullet, using the left swing to begin his disarming spell, the spell shooting off as soon as his wand snapped back to the centre position. Clayton Parish stared dumbly at his hand and then at the gun sliding to rest at Harry's feet.

His eyes widened and the narrowed. Quick as a flash, he pulled out a hunting knife and pivoted, dropping to one knee to stab Parker, when Harry blasted him with a bludgeoning hex. The deranged man flew across the room, slamming painfully into the concrete wall, and slumping onto the floor, unable to move because of the pain coming from both sides.

Cancelling the disillusionment charm, Harry knelt next to Booth and ran a basic medical scan on Parker.

"He's got a mild concussion, we can patch him up at my home. No need for hospitals or paper trails." Harry said, placing a hand on booth's shoulder when Booth gathered Parker up in his arms.

Standing, Harry approached the moaning form of Clayton Parish and stood over him, his face stony.

"W-what are you?" he slurred.

"A very concerned citizen." Harry said lowly. Clayton spat blood at Harry, thankfully missing him by a few inches. Standing on the man's hand produced a whimper worthy of a kicked dog. "Clayton Parish, I'm placing you under arrest for kidnaping, child endangerment, conspiracy to commit child endangerment, child abuse, conspiracy to commit child abuse, extortion, attempted extortion, and attempted murder. Even if only half of those stick, you'll be locked away in a maximum security prison, where no one will protect you from being the prison wide bum boy til you die. Convicts don't take to kindly to those who abuse children now do they?"

Harry ground the man's hand beneath his foot before he crouched down and got in the man's face.

"And I'll make very sure, that where ever you end up, they know all about you, Clayton. Good luck." before the man could do so much as whimper some more, Harry knocked him unconscious and rolled him over, placing handcuffs on him. He glanced over to where Booth was personally checking over his half-conscious son thoroughly, and pulled out his cellphone.

"Sam. It's done. I'm gonna send him to you, and then get Parker taken care of." Harry tapped the handcuffs, turning them into a portkey, which activated seconds later. Sam acknowledged the arrival and disconnected, having made sure Harry would submit a report later.

"Come on, Booth, let's get him back to mine, Andy will have the right potions stocked." Harry said, making another portkey out of his badge. It would be easier on Parker in his current state.

True to prediction, Andromeda stood off to the side of the room, waiting for their arrival and showed them to a downstairs guest room, where Booth reluctantly lay Parker on the bed and stepped back as she began administering potions after doing her own scan.

Before Booth's very eyes the gash on Parker's temple mended over and his little boy blinked to clear his vision.

"Dad?" he said looking around. Booth grabbed him up in a tight hug, tears of relief leaking out of his eyes. 

* * *

For all those disappointed by the false-update, my apologies. However, filling my inbox with notes cursing me out for expressing an opinion will only get a response in which I curse you, your whore mother, and the flea ridden dog she lay with to conceive you. So please, don't. Also, if your going to flame me, have the cojones to sign in or leave contact information instead of hiding behind anonymous/unsigned reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's chapter 14!

* * *

Harry and Andromeda stood against the wall directly opposite the closed door to the room where Parker Booth lay asleep, quietly discussing the possible outcomes to the conversation they both knew was coming between Harry and Booth.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Booth stepped out into the hall, quietly closing the door behind him. Andy patted Harry on the shoulder before she walked down the corridor, heading for Harry's office.

The silence that enveloped the two of them was equal parts awkward and uncomfortable. Harry didn't know how to voice any number of the questions running through his mind, the biggest of all was if Booth would abandon his only child because of his magical heritage and talent.

Booth put his hands in his pockets, for lack of something better to do, and began rocking back and fourth on his heels, unconsciously bringing focus to his 'Cocky' belt buckle. The action sent spikes of lust jolting through Harry.

"Um, so, thank you. For saving Parker." Booth said, avoiding eye contact.

"No thanks necessary, I'd have done the same for anyone." Harry said. "The question is, what are you going to do now?"

"Huh?" Booth asked, his thoughts having run in a totally different direction upon seeing Harry.

"With Parker. Can you be there for him? Completely and without hesitation?" Harry quietly demanded, looking over Booth's shoulder.

"He's my son." Booth growled, taking a step towards Harry. "I'll do what ever it takes to protect him."

"And if you can't?" Harry asked, pinning Booth with his killer green gaze. Instead of answering immediately, Booth invaded Harry's personal space. His hands, with their deft and nimble fingers, slid up Harry's arm, across his shoulder and around the back of his neck.

"Then he has you, right?" Booth murmured, leaning in, closer and closer. Harry licked his lips in anticipation. The sudden ringing of Booth's phone shattered the erotically charged atmosphere. Booth rested his forehead against Harry's as he answered.

"Booth."

"Seeley! Thank god!" Cam's voice rang out in the quiet. "Zack's here."

"What?" Booth asked, shocked.

Harry, who had never met Dr. Addy, was curious. The brilliant young man was supposed to be in a very secure mental institution. While he had escaped previously, their security had been upgraded under the direction of Lance Sweets. So how had he made it out this time? And Why?

Having left his car at the Jeffersonian, Booth was forced to hitch a ride with Andy and Harry, who had left his car as well. Andy would be picking up Ambrose at the appropriate time.

"Why do I feel like I'm getting dropped off at school by my mum?" Harry muttered.

"Have a nice day at work sweetums!" Andy poured on the sugar. "Mind your betters!" Harry was tempted to flip her off and just settled for rolling his eyes and climbing out.

"Oh, Andy, we'll need to start planning a little get together. The guys want to meet Ambrose, and I think it's time they were vetted by 'The Family'." Harry said, winking at Andy and causing a feeling of dread to settle in Booth's stomach. She was already planning the menu as she drove off.

As Booth and Harry entered the Jeffersonian, they split off in two different areas; Booth to join Cam, Dr Sweets, and Dr Brennan, Harry to the Interns as well as Hodgins and Angela.

"So, what's this I hear about Dr Addy making a break for it?" Harry asked, resting his elbows on an examination table.

"Well, the last time he did, it was to help us with a case. I can't figure out why he did it this time. There haven't been any major drama cases for a few months. That we know about anyway." Jack said, shooting Harry a look.

"Sorry mate, that's classified." Harry replied, winking at the entomologist.

"Shouldn't you be with the big wigs?" Angela asked, not looking up from her sketch pad.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure this is better handled by Dr Addy's friends." Harry said, pointedly. Angela sighed and put her pad and pencil down.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Zack. But," she sighed. "I just don't want to get involved in what ever got him to break out. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Yeah kinda." Harry blurted absently. At Jack's sharp look, Harry hurried to explain. "If his reason for breaking out again, is the same as last time, then you're going to get involved anyway. At the very least, he's your friend and you should spend a little free time with him. It can't be easy on him, isolated from people he cares about, all the time." Angela sighed again, but stood, straightened both her back and her shirt, and walked away, heading for Cam's office.

"Thanks." Jack said, swatting Harry on the shoulder and following his wife. Harry merely nodded and remained where he was. His brief musings were interrupted by the entrance of Vincent Nigel-Murray.

"Oh, hello Doctor Black." he said brightly. Harry instantly saw through his cheerful attitude and creased his brow.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, yes. Did you know, when the Australian-"

"Vincent!" Harry interrupted, not in the mood for Vincent's useless prattle. "Something is clearly bothering you."

"Well, yes, yes there has been something on my mind." Vincent said, entering the room proper. He sidled up close to Harry and began to worry his lip. Harry quickly grew alarmed. "It's a combination of things really, but it's all part of the same problem. I know my time here at the Jeffersonian is coming to an end, I'm a little disappointed, but it is nothing I haven't been expecting. I'm also feeling a little homesick, so am therefore quite anxious for it to be over so that I might return home."

"Oh. And here I thought it was something bad. If you're feeling homesick, go home." Harry said, rolling his eyes and smirking at Vincent. "Should you find yourself unable to resist the comfort of being amongst your own kind, I'm more than willing to put in a few good words for you with any university in all of Her Majesty's Realms."

"R-really? You'd do that for me? Even if I just cut and run?" Vincent said, flabbergasted.

"Of course, from one Brit to another, I know the sort of pull Home has for us. Besides, you're not the type to cut and run. Bow out gracefully, yes, cut and run, no sir." Harry said, bumping Vincent's shoulder with his own.

"T-thank you, thank you so much!" Vincent said, giving Harry a hug before stepping back, straightening his lab coat and sketching a bow. "Lord Potter-Black." he said before he scampered off, leaving an amused Harry behind.

Him being Harry Potter, his musings were once again interrupted by the entrance of a thin man with messy hair. They studied each other for a few tense minutes before Harry spoke.

"Hello." he said, giving a small smile.

"Hello. Do you work here?"

"Yes, and you?"

"I used to. Oh, you must be Dr Brennan's assistant! She's mentioned you quite a few times. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said, holding out his hand. Harry shook it, quite bemused.

"Ah, no, I'm Harry Potter-Black. You must mean Vincent Nigel-Murray. Sorry for the confusion."

"Oh, no, I apologize, it was wrong of me to assume. I'm Dr. Zack Addy."

"Ah, I kind of figured. I heard your visit has the higher-ups in a bit of a tizzy." Harry said, hopping up to sit on the lab table.

"Yes. They do not appear to be happy to see me. Though given the circumstances I don't suppose I would be happy to see me either." Zack said, looking down. Harry felt his heart melt a little.

"They'll come around, once the shock wears off." Harry assured the young looking man.

"Do all British People have hyphenated names?" Zack asked randomly. "I apologize, that was rather abrupt of me." he rushed, avoiding eye contact.

"Only the lucky ones." Harry said, smiling at Zack to ease the young man.

_

When next they were interrupted, Dr's Saroyan & Brennan along with Booth, found Harry and Zack playing a card game; poker if the Ritz Cracker's as Poker Chips were of any indication.

"Hello all." Harry greeted cheerfully as he showed his cards. "Four of a kind, read it and weep, mate." Harry said, reaching for the stack of crackers in the middle of the table.

"Not so fast, Dr. Black." Zack said, laying out his cards. "I believe this is called a royal flush."

"Well I'll be damned." Harry said, smiling bemused at Zack. "No one's beaten me in years. Congratulations!" Harry pushed the pot in Zack's direction. Looking up, he caught Booth's eye and the man gave him a wink that made heat crawl into his belly.

* * *

I wanted to make it longer, but this was all I could squeeze out of my muse before he died an agony filled death in the slums of Puerto Rico where I was being held captive by my ailing great-grandmother who just wont die! Hoped you liked!


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the long awaited Chapter 15! I apologize for how long this took to get out, but I'm currently in school going for my J.D. and it is killing me, not to mention I've now got to deal with poor circulation in my dominate hand which makes holding a pen impossible for a few hours in the morning. Any way enough of my drama, please, enjoy. I will endeavour to have a chapter as soon as I can, but with my gimpy hand, who knows when that'll happen.

* * *

Paperwork, the bane of any bureaucrat, was a necessary evil. This necessary evil just happened to be a requisition form to allow the Jeffersonian to display the skeleton(s) of a human centipede discovered in Wyoming a decade or so ago. He mentally checked it off of his list of things to get done, as well as the glowing recommendation he had given Vincent Nigel-Murray, and leaned back with a sigh. His thoughts began to wander to Seeley Booth and his inexplicable attraction, when the man himself strolled into Harry's office as if it were normal.

The man wore a smirk that promised both nothing and entirely good things. He eased the door closed and approached Harry's desk, leaning against it.

"I think, we were interrupted earlier this week." he said. Wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

"Oh? I don't recall." Harry said, looking away. Booth slid from his perch and sidled closer to Harry, gently invading his personal space.

"No? Oh, then I guess I'll just have to remind you." he pushed Harry's wheeled chair backwards, simultaneously turning it to that his body lined up with Harry's. He leaned down and placed a hand on either side of Harry on the arm rests, effectively trapping Harry in place. He leaned in close.

"We were talking about how, if I somehow fail to protect Parker, you'll be there for him." Booth whispered in Harry's ear, causing the younger man to shiver as his warm breath ghosted along his jaw. "And then I moved in." Booth said, blowing gently into Harry's ear.

"I was just inches away." the man said, bringing his face in line with Harry's. "From doing something that I've wanted to do ever since you flipped me onto my back and straddled me." by this point Harry's head was tilted back and Seeley loomed over him, their breath meeting in the scarce space between them be become one. Without preamble, Seeley gently placed his lips on Harry's, beginning a chaste joining. Within seconds, all plans of gentility were thrown out of the window as two suppressed carnal desires were unleashed.

What followed next could only be described as two people trying their best to eat each other's faces. Shirts were torn open, two bodies hit the ground, clutching each other as their tongues met in a fierce battle. For what seemed years Harry James Potter-Black and Seeley Joseph Booth expressed their mutual desire with kisses, scratches and nipple twists; all the while gently thrusting against each other.

* * *

"Harry-?" Harry jumped, coming out of his fantasy sequence to find Booth looking down at him in concern. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" Harry said, rubbing his face and trying to clear his head.

"I said, we got interrupted yesterday. I was trying to ask more questions but the guys from the Smithsonian kept coming up and asking questions." Booth said, sitting back down.

"Yes, yes, right, sorry. Um, yeah so we covered the government in Britain. I went over the money system our whole world uses. I think we stopped on schools." Harry said, straightening up.

"Yeah, you were telling me about the school you went to." Booth prompted.

"Hogwarts, yeah, it was great." Harry said, getting his bearings. "I am the man I am today because of my experiences there. I don't think my time there is typical, however, we were under constant threat from Voldemort and a corrupt government. From what I've seen, Hogwarts has fallen in line with the other European schools and I can't help but thank the gods that it happened." Harry said, thinking on how Dumbledore ran the school.

"From what I can gather about the schools here in the states, they are a lot like the muggle schools. There are a few boarding schools, but more are simply day schools, the students arrived in the morning, leave in the evening and so on and so forth. Which is a better system, in my opinion. It allows for parents to be actively involved in their child's schooling ,rather than having to hear things after the fact, or in the newspaper."

"I meant to ask, you mentioned being a half-blood last time, what's that? What's the other half?" Booth asked, sitting forward.

"Um, think of it like race. A person of sub-Saharan descent who's parents are both of sub-Saharan descent would be considered pure. Whereas a person with one sub-Saharan parent and one parent from any other culture would be a half-blood. With muggleborn, think of it as a two people from the sale racial background having a child who is a member of an entirely different race. My Mother was muggleborn, while my Father was a pureblood. I am a half-blood. Parker would technically be a half-blood because his Mother is from a magical family, while his Father is not. Things get a little muddled when a half-blood and a pureblood have a child. Teddy's Mother was a halfblood, but his Father was a pureblood. Teddy is technically a pureblood because both his parents came from magical families." Harry said.

"Ok. How important is this blood stuff in the magic world?" Booth asked, looking concerned.

"Nowadays, not very. My parent's generation was really the time where such obsession was at it's height. But that was more due to the spreading of bigotry Voldemort bathed in." Harry explained. "Here in the states, you get it rarely. American wizards and witches are more closely connected to their muggle counterparts. The Vice President of the United States is always the Minister of Magic here in the states. It's a fascinating process, really." Harry mused.

They were interrupted by Harry's phone ringing. Giving Booth an apologetic smile Harry picked it up.

"Black. Uh, yeah. That sounds fine. I'm sure it will be wonderful Andy. I should think I would man the grill, Molly would of course need to be calmed down, which is what you'll be doing, drinks can be self-serve, and deserts set on a table. It sounds as if it's going to run itself. Ok. Ok. Sounds good. Alright. Mmhm, yeah. Ok. Ok. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Gods no. Yeah ok. Yeah. Alright, ok bye." Harry hung up.

"That was Andy. She's got the weekend party all planned, now all I have to do is invite all of my co-workers." Harry said, grimacing. He put his face in his hands and groaned, dreading the task ahead of him.

* * *

I had a comment or two about me wanting my great-grandmother to die. Allow me to clear up something, she's been very ill for a while and was suffering. Her children, the ones with whom the authority to end her suffering, refused to do so on religious grounds. So, due to a religion my bisabuela did not follow, she had to languish in agony for the better part of two years, finally getting a measure of peace on the ninth of December, days after my birthday on which she told me that she could die happy knowing that I lived my life how I wanted and was successful.


End file.
